Un nouvel extraterrestre
by roronoazorowadoichimonji
Summary: Maggie,Alex,Lena et Kara vivent une vie tranquille maintenant que Cadmus a été mis hors d'état de nuire...Enfin jusqu'au jour où L-Corp ( entreprise de Lena) se voit dépasser par une autr entreprise du nom d'UchihaEntertainement qui est dirigé par une personne anonyme... A partir de ce jour plus rien ne va se passer comme avant...
1. Chapitre 1: Le passé de Norishigi

**Cc c'est ma première fanfic donc désolé il y a des éventuelles erreurs ...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: je ne possède ni Supergirl ni Naruto**

Cela faisait 1 an que Maggie et Alex étaient ensemble et 6 mois pour Kara et Lena all was rentré in the Lilian and Cadmus in summer was no state of nuire.

Cependant, ils changeront leur vie ...

C'était une journée normale où tout allait bien à National City mais personne ne remarqua l'énorme 4x4 Noir qui se dirigeait vers le nouvel immeuble qui voulait être rénové. Pourtant, dans ce 4x4, nous nous sommes rendus compte que personne n'était plus au courant, mais que nous n'avions jamais connu Norishige Uchiha qui avait tout fait pour réussir à s'intégrer dans la ville. Il avait connu une période difficile jusqu'ici jusqu'à ses parents étaient tombés dans une dépression profonde suite à la mort de leurs fils Kenny qui était décédé dans des circonstances inconnues. Il avait été adopté par la famille de Kenny car ses parents pensaient qu'ils avaient surmonté leur dépression. Malheureusement cela n'a fait qu'empirer les choses ... Ses parents sont devenus débordés et n'ont pas perdu le temps de parole occuper de lui et son père adoptif se saoulait tous les soirs pour oublier alors que sa mère se droguait. C'est donc tout seul qu'il se rendait à l'école jusqu'à ses douze ans où ses deux parents sont décédés. Plutôt que d'aller dans un foyer, il était une entreprise de fabrication de téléphones portables, il était surdoué. Ses parents ne se sont pas rendus, mais ils se sont rendus dans une chambre alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur un ordinateur portable et qu'il contenait les informations et leurs idées sous forme d'inscriptions dans les grandes entreprises dont L-Corp. C'est ainsi qu'il a quitté sa maison à ses douze ans et il a commencé à le recruter des employés. Today il était fier de voir qu'il avait réussi à fondre une belle entreprise. Dans son entreprise aucun employé n'avait aperçu son visage, il était toujours masqué. Récemment, il avait été acheté à National City et Lena Luthor et Supergirl ses modèles depuis tout petit. Mais il avait un autre secret bien plus lourd à porter que son enfance: il était un mélange de Kriptonyte et de Sharingan ces célèbres élèves rouges qui avaient un pouvoir dévastateur. Rien n'était au courant pour ses pouvoirs, mais ses parents ont été mentionnés dans la lettre anonyme qu'avaient laissés ses parents. Récemment, il avait été acheté à National City et Lena Luthor et Supergirl ses modèles depuis tout petit. Mais il avait un autre secret bien plus lourd à porter que son enfance: il était un mélange de Kriptonyte et de Sharingan ces célèbres élèves rouges qui avaient un pouvoir dévastateur. Rien n'était au courant pour ses pouvoirs, mais ses parents ont été mentionnés dans la lettre anonyme qu'avaient laissés ses parents. Récemment, il avait été acheté à National City et Lena Luthor et Supergirl ses modèles depuis tout petit. Mais il avait un autre secret bien plus lourd à porter que son enfance: il était un mélange de Kriptonyte et de Sharingan ces célèbres élèves rouges qui avaient un pouvoir dévastateur. Rien n'était au courant pour ses pouvoirs, mais ses parents ont été mentionnés dans la lettre anonyme qu'avaient laissés ses parents. Et... Norishige malgré son nom de garçon est en réalité une fille mais cela il ne le dira jamais. Pourquoi ? Parce que Norishige a une attirance pour les filles mais suite à des amours tournant au drame au long de sa près adolescence et a développé une homophobie maladive...malgré qu'il soit lui même homosexuel.

Ce jour-là, il se trouve devant l'immeuble avec l'inscription "UchihaEntertainement". Il avait le ferme espoir qu'il aurait une nouvelle vie

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut malgré qu'il soit court**

 **J'ai préféré utiliser le pronom "il" pour Norishigi car elle se considère comme un garçon.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Rencontres

Lena regardait les informations avec Kara, Alex et Maggie quand elle se concentra un peu plus sur ce qui était raconté. Une nouvelle entreprise avait vu le jour à National City... Enfin nouvelle pas vraiment disons que l'entreprise venait de s'installer à National City car tout le monde connaissait la marque de téléphone UchihaEntertainement . Le présentateur raconta alors que les journalistes n'avaient pas beaucoup d'informations sur le PDG de cette entreprise et qu'il avaient essayés de l'interroger mais que ses employés avaient refusé l'entrée aux journalistes.

Lena était quelque peu déconcertée, une


End file.
